sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Genius Creator- Yuuki
About A 4 star character in the game which could be gained during the "Lives drawn in the Virtual World" event. She can be advanced to level 80 by default and can be limit hacked to level 100 with unique materials that can only be dropped during her event. There are 3 different sword skills and no skill slots. Skills TBA Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Kirito: Whoa... Asuna: Hey, it looks like the safari park Yuuki made during that quest contest has been upgraded. Kirito: Look at that. There are so many more different animals now... Siune: Yuuki got very excited and started drawing animal after animal. Yuuki: Hehehe! What do you think? Awesome, right?! Asuna: Wait, so that's why you asked me to bring your probe to a zoo the other day? Asuna: You wanted to get a closer look at all the animals so you could create more? Yuuki: Yup, that's right! I also wanted to improve the animal animations I used, too. Yuuki: I think after all my research and work, they're finally starting to move like the real things. Kirito: Ha ha, that's good to hear. Last time I stopped by, the pond alligator was flying around. Yuuki: Ahaha, yeah. I borrowed this flying dragon's movement when I programmed that guy. Yuuki: Apparently I didn't completely wipe the old data. I'm slowly patching all those bugs, though. Siune: But isn't it time to expand the park? Things are getting a bit crowded in here. Siune: The animals look like they need more room to roam free... Yuuki: Nah, they're fine. Besides, I'm planning on adding a ton more! Kirito: Really? What other animals can you even add at this point? Yuuki: Hehehe... That's a secret! Yuuki: If I had to give you a hint, I'd say animals that shouldn't exist! I think! Level 30 Kirito: Hey, Asuna. Asuna: Yeah, Kirito? What is it? Kirito: What sort of animals do you think Yuuki's going to add to her safari park next? Asuna: You're still thinking about what she said the other day, huh? Kirito: Yeah... Asuna: She said "animals that shouldn't exist." Asuna: Do you think she's going to try to create her own original monsters? Kirito: That's what I thought at first... Kirito: But remember? We already had problems with ALO monsters trying to snack on her exhibits. Kirito: She also talked a lot about how she wanted her park to be a fun place, Kirito: where ALO players could have a chance to see real-world animals, right? Kirito: If that's her whole concept, I can't see her just adding monsters to the mix now... Asuna: That's a good point. Her original idea was to provide a way for people like her, Asuna: who don't have many opportunities to get out in the real world, to be able to see real animals. Asuna: That's why she went out of her way to design a park around actual animals. Kirito: Yeah... Kirito: Hmm... So something from the real world that shouldn't exist... Kirito: Ahh, so that's it. I think I know what she's up to. Asuna: Care to fill me in...? Level 50 Kirito: That big one's a Megatherium, and that saber-toothed tiger thing over there is a Smilodon... Kirito: That uber gorilla standing on that rock's a Gigantopithecus... Kirito: And that wolf with the freaky silhouette is an Andrewsarchus! Yuuki: K-Kirito... I'm... I'm beyond words... You got them all right... Yuuki: I never imagined you were an expert on extict mammals... Kirito: Ha ha, not exactly. I just has a hunch that these were the sorts of things you were going to add. Kirito: So I spent a few sleepless nights researching animals I could see you getting excited about. Asuna: So things like that really existed? Weird... Siune: If it's any consolation, I hadn't heard of them either. When peope think of extinct animals, Siune: Most immediately think of the dinosaurs. But all these creatures walked the earth once too. Asuna: Look at all those giant carnivores... Asuna: Yuuki, are you sure this is a good idea? With all these big meat-eaters around, Asuna: The other mammals are as good as lunch... The food chain's going to break here for sure... Yuuki: Yeah, I was worries about that too, so I took precautions. I tweaked their behavior patterns, Yuuki: But honestly, I don't know what they'll do. I'm just keeping a close eye on them just in case. Asuna: I hope it's enough... With giant, scary-looking beasts like them lurking about, Asuna: I think the other animals around here might just die from sheer terror. Kirito: ... Level 70 Yuuki: Sarcosuchus: a 30-foot long crocodile... Yuuki: Megalodon: a shark way over 40-foot long... Yuuki: And Titanoba cerrejonensis: a snake roughly 45-feet long... Yuuki: Your quest is to hunt down and kill those monsters er, animals. Kirito: So it has come to this... Yuuki: It has... Those giant beasties are doing a great job of tearing up my safari park. Yuuki: And I worked so hard on it too... Siune: I suppose it's just too difficult for different time periods to coexist in the animal kingdom... Yuuki: Yeah, I guess... Kirito: I have to point out that our targets aren't just big, they're gargantuan. Asuna: Yeah... I wouldn't want to run into any of these monstrosities in a dark alley... Kirito: Ha ha, for sure. These guys are the stuff of nightmares. They make horror movies about 'em Siune: Exactly. If it's just us, I doubt we'll survive an encounter without a plan of action. Siune: I know time is short, but I recommend that we gather more help and work out a detailed strategy. Yuuki: Y-Yeah... I guess that's the right move... Level 80 TBACategory:Characters Category:Yuuki Category:4 Star Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Mace Characters